


Misunderstanding

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, and they're dedicated to blood sex and boats, but not really, godbrand has three braincells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: Godbrand overhears something he shouldn't.
Comments: 25
Kudos: 48





	Misunderstanding

It had not been a particularly good night for Godbrand. Despite being a general in the war council and a viking who had sieged countless territories, to Dracula the man might as well have been a rookie soldier. Every plan he drew up was dismissed with a wave of the hand and a ‘you could do better’ in a tone more fitting of a schoolteacher rather than a Lord. It wasn’t any better with the other generals, and to make matters worse he was served pig’s blood at dinner, fucking pig’s blood!

God damn it, what did a man have to do to get a decent cup of blood around here!?

So here he was, marching up the steps to the cold stores and grumbling to himself the entire way. He was so deep in his own brooding that when he walked past Hector’s forge, he almost missed hearing the loud grunt on the other side of the doors.  _ Almost. _

He paused when the noise was followed with yet another grumble, then an “Ah!”, then Hector asking “Did I move too fast?”

“My God, you weren’t kidding when you said you weren’t good at this.” Isaac’s voice replied, “Just let me take care of it, alright?”

Now, Godbrand was self-aware enough to know he had a dirty mind, but when the sounds of grunting and groaning continued it only confirmed what he was thinking.

The forgemaster’s were fucking.

The vampire had to slap a hand over his mouth to hide his snicker. Of course, of course those two humans would turn to each other. After all, they were only human right? Human men at that, human men with needs that needed to be met. 

“I don’t think it’s gonna fit,” Hector sighed, sounding out of breath.

“Will you stop complaining?” Isaac asked in an irked tone of voice, “All it needs is a good push.”

Damn, he knew Isaac wasn’t one to make things easy, but was he really gonna forgo lube? Godbrand smirked at the image of Hector with a sore ass, standing in front of the council uncomfortably in a way that gave away what he had done the previous night. The human was deserving of having his ego knocked down a few pegs in Godbrand’s opinion, but even he felt some sympathy pain for Hector. Just a little though.

Wait a second, was Dracula even aware of this arrangement? What would he say if he knew that his two human generals who he had spent so much time blabbing about how loyal and truthful they were found out that they were fucking like dogs in heat? Just then it became clear that Godbrand had stumbled onto some good blackmail material. If the forgemasters voiced support for his plan, then Dracula would have to give him some respect!

As the sounds picked up once again, Godbrand made his choice and practically flung open the door, “Well, what’s going on in here?” he inquired with a cocky grin.

… except instead of being met with the sight of the nude forgemaster mid-coitus, he was met with them fully clothed and looking confused as Hell.

Godbrand blinked, a bit taken aback by the lack of sex, “The hell are you two doing?”

“I could ask you the same thing with you bursting in here like that.” Hector said, looking rather unamused.

“Well I’m not the one making a huge ruckus!” he retorted.

Isaac cocked a brow, “I wasn’t aware that putting a table together counted as such.”

It was then Godbrand noticed a new stone table in the center of the forge, surrounded with tools both carpentry and magic. Instead of an answer the vampire found himself with more questions, “Why the hell are you two building a table in the middle of the night?”

“It’s an arcane table,” Hector says, “Isaac was kind enough to help me put it together, since the servant’s don’t have a feel for this sort of thing.", (to which Isaac gives a slightly prideful smirk and shrugs), "And anyways, what business of it is yours? 

“I… well I just… you know what, nevermind!” he grumbles, throwing his hands in the air and stomping out, leaving behind two very confused forgemasters.

“What the hell was that about?” Hector asks.

Isaac sighs and shakes his head, “God only knows with him."


End file.
